herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dwayne (Total Drama)
Dwayne is a contestant on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race as a member of The Father & Son team with Junior. Personality Dwayne is a father from the suburbs with a great family and a son, who he believes is growing up too fast. He signed them up for the show as a great way to spend some time with his son, show him the world, and maybe share a few laughs. Dwayne is blessed in the good intentions department, but totally lacking in street smarts; he's hopelessly ignorant about the world outside of North American life. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Dwayne is introduced with his son, Junior in "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1", where he hopes to spend time with his son and see the world. In the first challenge, he and his son initially try to take the elevator, but he hits all the buttons by accident and slows it down. They take the stairs instead and end up on the first flight of Morocco. In "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2", the two have trouble picking spices, causing them to lose their lead. They fall even further behind after their camel collapses. Realizing that they are in last, Dwayne downs the entire bowl of stew, but suffers from temporary blindness due to the spice, and his son has to guide him to the finish. The two finish second to last, sending the LARPers home. The two of them ride a moped to their next stop in "French is an Eiffel Language", but are delayed when Tom tosses the carpet he bought in Morocco, blocking Dwayne's vision, prompting them to crash. He tells the fashion bloggers this, but he and his son back away slowly when the bloggers laugh nervously. Dwayne is drawn by his son in the caricature challenge and they manage to navigate through the catacombs and advance to the next leg, getting fifth place. Dwayne accidentally embarrasses his son in "Mediterranean Homesick Blues", when Junior tries to impress Carrie and shake her hand, only to shake her hand himself. He introduces themselves to her while unintentionally humiliating his son. He makes up for it by getting the Travel Tip from the dorsal fin of the shark, which impresses his son. He helps make the sand castle and despite being rejected at first, they get approved the second time. They struggle to start a boat but thanks to Junior, make it first at the Carpet of Completion but have to wait twenty minutes as part of a penalty because Dwayne read the Travel Tip to Junior prematurely before reaching shore. Despite the penalty and a failed attempt to bribe Don, the two finish fourth. Dwayne struggled throughout "Bjorken Telephone". While claiming to have a good memory, he failed repeatedly to recite the Icelandic sentence. Eventually Junior manages to say it correctly and they are one of the last pairs to board the helicopter. During the "Either/Or" challenge, the two decide to mine for fossils, and Dwayne is nearly struck by a pick axe after slipping on ice. Before heading out of the cave, they manage to find the fossil the Vegans lost and take it to the finish. At the Carpet of Completion, the Vegans reveal the fossil was theirs, but Don sends the Vegans back despite Dwayne's attempt to give them their fossil back, allowing Dwayne and Junior to finish eighth. The vegans escape elimination despite coming in last, but Dwayne incurs the wrath of Laurie. Things go smoother for Dwayne and Junior in "Brazilian Pain Forest". The two were able to get the the Travel Tip from the mitten filled with ants and make the head dress and tail for the local judge. They had an encounter with Jacques and Josee as they get a clue from a coconut, but after Josee tackles him, Dwayne hands the clue off to Junior, telling him to save himself as Jacques chases him. Despite this incident, the two finish sixth in this leg of the race. Dwayne and his son continue to progress through "A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket". He does tell the cameras that he does want his son to be able to think for himself, but when Junior asks for ridiculous stuff, he grounds him. Since Junior was the one to get bit by the ants in the last episode, Dwayne had to be placed in a coffin while Junior pushed him into an open grave. The two finish in sixth place. Dwayne is seen driving the donkey cart to Hawaii with a couple of other teams in "Hawaiian Honeyruin". He talks with Taylor and Kelly, remarking how nice it is to see another parent and child competing and getting along. In the Botch or Watch, he watches Junior dive for the wedding rings. At the walk over hot coals, he offers to do it but due to Junior not wanting to wear the Hawaiian skirt, he is carried by his son. The two finish 6th for the third time in a row. Dwayne and Junior are first on the second plane in "Hello and Dubai", where he gets the idea to form an alliance with Kelly and Taylor, an idea that Junior promptly rejects. While on the plane, Kelly and Dwayne talk about their children. Dwayne eventually angers Kelly after he words his advice wrongly and offends her and Taylor in the process and gets drenched in water. The two try the serve challenge, but switch to cleaning the windows and manage to finish in sixth place, once again. Dwayne has a rough time in "New Beijinging". He and Junior were able to skydive into the Bird's Nest Stadium with no trouble but had problems with the kebab as he tried to grab a scorpion only to be stung repeatedly and be delusional due to the venom. He was driving the rickshaw and despite all the issues, they finish next to last. In the following episode, with Dwayne fully recovered from venom, although he remain silent for the rest of the episode. He and Junior are seen in the sauna with the Stepbrothers. Later in the next challenge, they make it in sixth. In "My Way or Zimbabwe", Dwayne still overprotective against his son despite of it. However during the challenge, he put several life jackets on Junior for protective after seeing the Rockers falling from the falls. He and Junior got separated from each other as he asked the Rockers if they have seen his son, they didn't but they think his son has been eaten by a lion, with Dwayne refused to believed this so he climb up to where they last see each other. He later encounter the Ice Dancers, who don't care about the whereabout of his son. He unknowingly offend them by medals aren't important and he was almost ran over by them. Dwayne then get chased by a rhino throughout the challenges until he made to the Chill Zone. Dwayne was happily reunited with Junior and apologize for unable to helped out because he was trying to find him until Junior already a photo and give it to Don and they make it in second to last. They are in the interview where he continuing hugging his son tightly and he have to make sure his wife to never seen this episode. Their father and son relationship becomes slightly restrain in "Shawshank Ridonc-tion". Although he still cares for Junior as the police chain him in handcuffs until he get knocked unconscious. They are placed in third. In "Down and Outback", they are seen tried to collect ten rabbits as Dwayne found a different to collected rabbits. They are placed in fourth. Dwayne still has a hard time reconnected with his son in "Maori or Less". During the train, he was given very bad advice by Brody in which lead them a bad started when they choose the traditional Maori dance as he doesn't followed the dance correctly until Junior yells at him and be serious in the challenge. They passed the dance and are placed in seventh place. After that, in an attempt to impress his son, Dwayne gets a tattoo, only for Junior to reveal that it was a women's tattoo much to his embarrassment. Dwayne and Junior have a hard time getting the taxi due in his tattoo seen in "Little Bull on the Prairie". In the second flight, Dwayne and Junior watch Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, where Dwayne inadvertently jinxes them, causing their flight to be delayed. After finishing eating an entire pot of pork and beans and moved to the next part of the challenge. Dwayne is upset about letting his son down, but Junior gives him a pep talk that allows his dad to ride the bull successfully. Dwayne and Junior come in last, but believe it’s a non elimination round before being corrected by Don. As they leave, Junior expresses pride in his father and thanks him for everything. The two embrace before walking off into the sunset to marathon the rest of Pahkitew Island, having strengthened their emotional bond. They are seen again in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars" where Dwayne's tattoo been fully removed. He and the other eliminated teams applaud as the final two race to the Chill Zone. At the end of the episode, he joins the rest of the cast for a final group shot. External links *Total Drama Wiki: Dwayne Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Honest Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Nurturer Category:Martial Artists Category:Spouses Category:Dimwits